Vergessen
by OMariquitaO
Summary: 15 Jahre nach Spikes Tod ist Buffy einiges klar geworden


Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir

Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich freuen!

**Vergessen**

_Vergessen! Mit der Zeit tritt es unbemerkt in dein Herz und legt sich sanft wie ein Schleier auf deine Erinnerungen. Es vernebelt die Erinnerungen an eine vergangene Zeit, sei sie nun schön oder schrecklich gewesen. Mit dem Vergessen scheint das Herz leichter zu werden und unbekümmerter zu schlagen._

_Das Vergessen ist die Hoffnung derer, die viel Schmerz erlitten haben und der Feind derjenigen, die sich an ihren schönen Erinnerungen fest halten möchten und Kraft aus ihnen ziehen._

_Doch das Vergessen verschont keinen von beiden. Sein Verbündeter ist die Zeit, sagt doch ein Spruch: Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Denn mit der Zeit kommt das Vergessen._

_Viele vergessen was sie eigentlich haben, wie froh sie sein können noch zu leben oder wie glücklich sie sein müssten, mit ihrer Liebe und ihrer Familie zusammen zu sein._

_Sie müssen dann erinnert werden und wenn dann Licht in das Dunkeln kommt, wollen sie die dunkle Zeit, wo sie ihr Leben nicht richtig gelebt haben, schnell wieder vergessen._

_Egal wohin man seine Gedanken lenkt, sie kommen immer wieder beim vergessen an._

_Und wenn man krampfhaft versucht etwas oder jemanden nicht zu vergessen, so vergisst man ihn umso schneller. Erst denkt man immer wieder an ihn, dann verdrängt man ihn, weil man den Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen kann und schließlich, nach einer langen Zeit, vergisst man ihn: Den Menschen, der einem wichtig war._

_Ich habe Angst davor._

_Wie oft habe ich nicht mehr an meine Mom gedacht? Eindeutig zu oft. Weil ich ihren Tod verdrängt habe und nun habe ich Angst sie zu vergessen._

_Und Angel._

_Auch ihn habe ich aus meinem Gedächtnis verdrängt und tatsächlich für eine Zeit vergessen. Ich habe einfach nicht mehr an ihn gedacht, bis mich Cordy angerufen hatte und mir einfiel, dass es ihn auch noch gab, meine erste große Liebe._

_Wie viele Menschen verlieren ihre Liebe und vergessen sie? Zu viele!_

_Hat Willow Oz vergessen? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich nehme es an. Seit Jahren wurde sein Name nicht bei uns erwähnt._

_Sie hatte erst ihn geliebt und dann Tara und dann Kennedy._

_Wird Willow auch Tara mit der Zeit vergessen?_

_Nein, ich glaube nicht. Denn bis jetzt hat sie es noch nicht getan und Tara war ihre einzig wahre Liebe. Die vergisst man nicht. Große Lieben gibt es viele, aber die wahre Liebe gibt es nur einmal._

_Alle suchen sie, aber nur wenige werden sie in diesem Leben finden. Willow hatte sie gefunden. Und ja… Xander auch, da bin ich mir sicher._

_Und ich habe sie auch gefunden, wollte es aber nie einsehen und habe es verdrängt, aber trotzdem nicht vergessen. Ich habe nie vergessen, dass du meine wahre Liebe warst, bist und immer sein wirst._

_Ich habe dich so oft verletzt, aber du bist bei mir geblieben. Jetzt werde ich dich nicht dadurch verletzen, dass ich versuche dich zu verdrängen._

_Ich lasse zu, dass du in meinem Kopf und in meinem Herzen bist und mir seit 15 Jahren den Schlaf raubst. Seit dem du Tod bist. Seit dem Ruhe auf der Erde eingekehrt ist und das erste Böse besiegt wurde._

_Niemals mehr könnte ich einen anderen lieben. Ich habe zwar nach einem anderen gesucht, hauptsächlich meiner Freunde wegen, die sich wegen mir gesorgt haben, aber immer hatte ich das Gefühl dich zu betrügen._

_Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn ich mir meine Gefühle eher eingestanden hätte und vielleicht würdest du noch leben. Aber ändern kann ich nun nichts mehr._

_Hast du an die Wiedergeburt geglaubt? Ich nicht, aber nun tue ich es. Etwas in meinem Herzen sagt mir, dass wir uns wieder sehen werden. Es lindert den Schmerz etwas, der in all den Jahren nur noch stärker geworden ist._

_Aber ich will diesen Schmerz spüren, damit ich immer an dich denke._

_Ich glaube ich könnte dich und den Schmerz verdrängen, aber……._

Buffy hielt inne um sich die Tränen vom Gesicht zu wischen. Sie saß in Spikes alter Gruft und schrieb diesen letzten Brief an ihn. Sie würde ihn auf dem Bett liegen lassen und Buffy wusste er würde ihn bekommen.

Dort, wo auch immer er jetzt war, würde er wieder einmal in Worten ihre Gefühle lesen können. Sie hatte lange gebraucht um sich zu entschließen diesen Brief zu schreiben. Ganze 15 Jahre, aber nun wusste sie endlich was sie ihm vermitteln wollte.

Dass sie sich irgendwann in einem anderen Leben wieder sehen würden und sie ihn bis dahin…

Buffy nahm den Stift wieder zur Hand.

…_.aber vergessen werde ich dich nie._

**Ende**


End file.
